Is This My Life?
by Lol58
Summary: Flaky came back to Happy Tree Friends Town with her older brother after many years.
1. My Bother, Frankie

Ch.1

"We are here, long time no see huh Flaky," Frankie driving look that their home town." I wonder my friend is up to?"

"If you are 21 aren't they 21 as well?" Flaky in the car looking that the car window.

"Yup," Frankie looking that the road."Hey why not you meet them?"

Flaky's eyes grow with scared looking to her older brother.

"N-no thank."

"Oh! Flaky come on, you never meet them your 16 live for once in your life."

"I live!"Flaky look that her brother."Just that your people mostly. . . but deathly."

"My peer aren't death . . mostly they are normal human like us," Frankie puff his cheek still breathing to his nose and still driving.

"But still," Flaky look that the window as well looking that the landscape."I also wonder about my friends it been about four years I missed almost everything their letter I learn that Giggles and Cuddles are dating."

"See I told you."

"You told me about 100 time."

"Any way when are you dating?"

"I not know, I haven't date anyone yet, and I not want to now. Mostly you dating so many girls breaking them up and sometime trying to kill you or ME! Other stuff it seem too dangers."

"You will."

"I bet not."


	2. Life is Back

ch.2

"Can't wait can't wait," Frankie got out of the car to the old house."I've miss this place so much!"

"I miss to," Flaky look that her brother kissing the grass.

Flaky did nothing but look that her older brother she wasn't in shock or confuse she know her brother was like this from the begging she was born. She got use to this . . . mostly.

"Hey," The older brother rush to his little sister with grass on his lip."Let have a party TO NIGHT!"

" Is it to late and anyway not have anything ready," Flaky look with one eyes brown up.

The red boy with watering eyes began to cry falling on grass sucking his thumb on the grown.

Flaky didn't know what to do, was like taking care a baby. Flaky have a gift to come down anyone even lower sometime she shy or scared to.

" Ha hha ha," a unsure laugh from Flaky."Hay why won't you show me your friend?"

She got out of the a car. The red boy stop crying when he heard those words and in the flash he got back on his two feet with a happy smile.

"You mean it," Frankie look in to his sister eyes." ALL MY FRIEND?"

"Y-yeah," she have no words to say.

"Great!"

"T-that good," a unsure girl looking way from her brother.

"Here," Frankie give a paper to Flaky.

"What is it?" Flaky ask her other brother Frankie.

"Is a list."

"What for?"

"Supply of food to buy," Frankie look that his little sister Flaky." for my friends all of them are so pickly."

Frankie unlock the front of the door and went inside so did Flaky.

"Can you do that?" the red head boy look that Flaky with puppy eyes.

Flaky can't say no to those puppy eyes so the red girl say . . .

" All right," Flaky with a little annoyed in her mind.

"Thank you," the brother rush to hug his little sister.

"I-I'll be going now," Flaky chocking by the hug.

"While you do that I be dacing . . . with. . . a mop," Frankie got the mop.

Flaky stood in place not know how to respond to that as she saw her brother dacing with the mop. She quickly out of the house and began go to the store to buy what is needed.

"Is this my life?" Flaky told herself.


	3. The Frist Time

Ch.3

Flaky was walking to get to the store for her bother, Frankie and his_ friend. _But, mostly she couldn't help herself but to look around, she miss that, with her bother and _mom and dad_. Flaky stop walking and began to cry only to make herself to stop.

'No, I have to be strong,' She told herself. 'I'm no longer a weakling _I_ can take care of myself.'

Even low she told herself she still can't forgetting her bother dancing with the mop.

"What can I do?" she told herself putting her head down and with unsure face." That _my bother_ for you."

Anyway, she kept walking and came up to the store, in her day dreamland she didn't see this person when she open the front door she and bump into him.

"I-I sorry I did mean to," Flaky look that the men. To her he was almost or the same age as Frankie.

"Is all right, you didn't mean to it was an accident," He said with a smile with his light green hair, Flaky look that his dog tags around his neck and a green beret with checkered crest on his head.

Flaky know as quickly that he's a soldier in the Army.

'I wonder if he fought in the Weaponized Animal Regiment or as is know The W.A.R. and what area he serve in?' Flaky told herself.

"Um. . . thank you my is Flaky," She look that him.

But, all he do just standing and staring that Flaky.

'Did I do something wrong,' Flaky was unsure.

"You recall someone I know," He look that Flaky."_ Oh, _sorry my name is Flippy, I guess you are scared to meet a army solider, everyone is."

"_Oh_, no no," Flaky look that Flippy."In fact my bother is in the army as well."

"Oh, how old is he and what area is he in?" He was curious but yet most sociable and kind as well.

"Well he is 21 year old and he in the air force," Flaky told Flippy.

'Even low he have post tramatic stress disorder and sometime he try to kill me _but_ I still live,' Flak thought. 'Nearby.'

"Well thank you so much Flaky I hope I see you again," he said. " How about we give our number to each other."

"That sound a great idea."

"Here," Flippy give his number to Flaky."we should talk later."

"Here is my n-number," Flaky give her number to Flippy.

"See you later," Both of them said together.

Then he left in the front door with his food in the bag.

'Flippy?' Flaky told herself. '_Hope_ I see you again.'

* * *

Hello I'm Lol58

What do you think that Flippy said to Flaky that he recall someone he know TT _TT

Do you think is someone that look so much like Flaky?;)

Anyway LOL

Hope to see you in next chapter ^^


End file.
